Fire & Rain
by Larcimosa
Summary: Kalte Winde ziehen auf in Westeros, unheilverkündet, zerstörerisch wird ein Sturm über die Sieben Königslande ziehen und die Karten im Spiel um den Eisernen Thron neu gemischt. "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die, there is no middleground."
1. Prolog

_In Qarth erzählt man sich, der Ursprung der Drachen läge im Mond.  
Einst wanderten nicht einer, sondern zwei Monde über den Himmel. Doch einer kam der Sonne zu nahe und wie bei einem Ei brach seine Schale. Tausende und abertausende Drachen strömten heraus und sie tranken das Feuer der Sonne. Aus diesem Grund atmen die Drachen auch Feuer.  
Eines fernen Tages wird auch der andere Mond die Sonne erreichen und platzen und dann werden die Drachen zurückkehren..._

_(Daenerys - GoT)_


	2. 1 Kapitel

Die vergangenen Tage waren zerrend für Lord Eddard Stark gewesen und der Grant, den er wanderte ward immer dünner geworden. Nichts war wie es schien, niemand konnte man vertrauen. Das war kein angenehmes Leben, keines das er führen wollte, etwas Derartiges kannte der kühle Nordmann nicht. Man mochte vieles behaupten über den Norden, doch schienen die Menschen dort wenigstens –die meisten zumindest- ehrlicherer Natur zu sein, als im strahlenden Königsmund. Die goldene Stadt war getränkt von Intrigen, Korruption und Verrat. Als Ehrenmann für den sich Ned hielt, war die Königsstadt nicht weiter als ein Vipernnest.

Nun, gebeutelt durch eine Auseinandersetzung mit Jaime Lannister, dem Bruder der Königin, verweilte des Königs Hand im Götterhain des Palastes. Die hier herrschende, angenehme Ruhe vor dem geschäftigen Treiben der königlichen Residenz und täglichen Hektik der Straßen Königsmunds. Eddard wusste welches Risiko er einging oder glaubte es zu wissen. Er ging sogar davon aus, dass die Person, deren Anwesenheit er heute hier erbeten hatte, bereits ahnte, welchen Grund die Unterredung haben mochte. Ned genoss noch die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ein sonniger Tag ward heute, doch war es mehr der leichte Wind, welchen er wohlwollend empfand, sehnte er sich vielmehr nach dem kalten Norden, aus dem er stammt. Sein Bein schmerzte unaufhörlich, pochender Pein ließ das Ignorieren unmöglich werden. Der Nordmann hielt die Hände gestützt auf dem hölzernen Stab, seinem Gehstock und fühlte sich so alt, wie eine Eule, wenn gleich er niemals so anmaßend wäre, sich so weise zu fühlen, wie man es dem Tier nachsagte.

Die sturmgrauen Augen auf den Brunnen gerichtet, bemerkte Ned die heran nahende Person einen Augenblick zu spät. Tatsächlich war die Königin seiner Bitte nachgekommen, eine Tatsache, die ihm vor Augen führte, wie wenig Furcht sie besaß, welche man in ihrer Situation eigentlich von ihr erwarten würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihren öffentlichen Auftritten hatte Cersei Baratheon sich in ein dezenteres, ja man mochte sagen, schlichtes Kleid gehüllt. Das blonde, goldene Haar verlief, wie gebündelte Sonnenstrahlen über ihre Schulter und den Rücken.

Seinem Anliegen ungeachtet hatte er der Königin Respekt zu erweisen und erhob sich von der steinernen Sitzbank, jedenfalls hatte er das vor, doch sein Bein machte es ihm schwerer als gedacht. „Lord Stark", grüßte die Königin förmlich und weder freundlich noch unfreundlich. Mit einem Deut ihrer Rechten gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er sitzen bleiben sollte. Als Ned's Augen, die Züge der Königin musterten, bemerkte er im Anflug eines kurzen Krampfens seines Herzens, dass nicht nur er selbst mit einem Andenken an den Vorfall auf den staubigen Straßen Königsmunds davon gekommen war, wenn auch gleich die Königin ihriges eine ganze Zeit lang und im Nachgang erhalten hatte. Es war nun deutlich sichtbar auf der linken Wange Cersei's. Ein Andenken, das auch Ned nicht vergessen würde. Er kannte Robert lange und wusste, dass er ein Rüpel sein konnte. Jedoch hätte er seinem alten Freund niemals zugetraut die Hand gegen eine Frau zu erheben. Doch Robert hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt, als er seiner Gemahlin in Ned's Gegenwart ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Nicht, dass Cersei an dem Ganzen völlig unschuldig gewesen war, sie hatte Robert provoziert, allerdings blieb die Handlung des Königs für einen Mann mit Ehre, wie Eddard Stark es war, nicht nachvollziehbar und weiterhin unangebracht. Die Königin hatte nicht seine Sympathie … nicht mehr. Vor vielen Jahren einmal … doch nun?

Ein Teil von Eddard hatte seit dem königlichen Besuch in Winterfell immer noch die junge Frau sehen wollen, die er einst gekannt hatte. Unbedarft, eine Mischung aus Stolz und zarter Unschuld, doch wunderschön. Wunderschön, war sie immer noch, doch der Stolz hatte sich in Arroganz gewandelt, Unschuld in Bitterkeit und verschlagenes Wesen. Ned fragte sich, was diese Frau dermaßen verändert hatte oder war er damals einfach nur geblendet gewesen? Verliebt, ja … das traf es sicherlich. Vielleicht hatte ihn diese Verliebtheit gleichzeitig mit Blindheit geschlagen.

Welch junger Narr er doch gewesen war.

Tief in seinem Inneren jedoch wollte er sein heiliges Bild der früheren Cersei nicht zerstören. Jenes, das er sich geformt hatte, als sie auch dem Namen nach noch eine Lannister gewesen war. Die harten Fakten, die Realität hatten Lord Stark schon bald eingeholt. Cersei war kalt wie der Winter. Ein kühles, verschlossenes, undurchsichtiges und mittlerweile leider auch gefährliches Wesen. Es schmerzte Ned, dass sie nun drohte zu seiner Feindin zu werden. Ein Umstand, der sicherlich eintreffen würde, nachdem was er nun herausgefunden hatte. Das, was er wusste, würde Cersei den Kopf kosten und vielleicht auch deren Kinder Leben. Letztere, wenn auch nicht gleich Joffrey an vorderster Front, waren der Grund, weshalb er hier war. Es wäre mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbar, wenn das Blut unschuldiger Kinder an seinen Händen kleben würde. Also musste er deren Mutter und somit den Kindern selbst die Möglichkeit geben zu fliehen. Weit weg… so weit, wie sie nur fliehen konnten. Denn, wenn er Robert über Cersei's Geheimnis aufklären würde, wozu er nicht nur als Hand des Königs, sondern auch als dessen engster, ältester und treuester Freund gewissermaßen verpflichtet war, würde Robert wie ein Donnersturm über Cersei kommen und nichts würde sie davor bewahren können. _Unser ist der Zorn, _so ward das Motto des Hauses Baratheon und wie Ned wusste, nicht ohne Grund. Es war seine Pflicht, das hatte er sich eingeredet, in Gedenken an seinen Freund und Ziehvater Jon Arryn, der wegen diesem Geheimnis vermutlich das Leben gelassen hatte. Aber hatte Eddard Stark nicht auch eine Pflicht der Königin gegenüber? Oder zumindest der Frau hinter der Krone, Cersei? Alles hätte anders verlaufen können, wenn er vor Roberts Krönung etwas weniger Pflichtgefühl gezeigt und sich mehr auf seine wahren Gefühle besonnen hätte. Alles wäre anders… doch er bereute nichts, jedenfalls nichts was Cat und die Kinder betreffen würde.

Der Wind wehte eine Brise um Ned's Nase und unauffällig sog er den dezenten Duft von Sandelholz und Jasmin ein, ihr Duft… der ihn fast weiter ins Exil alten Erinnerungen verbannt hätte.

Sie schwiegen sich beide bereits einige Zeit an, natürlich erwartete sie, dass er den Anfang machte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und Ned erinnert sich daran, weshalb er hier war … und weshalb sie hier war.

Die Jagd war aufregend und hitzig gewesen, ganz nach Roberts Geschmack, wobei die Hitze wohl eher daher rührte, dass er zu viel des Weines getrunken und zu viele Diskussionen mit seinem Bruder Renly geführt hatte.

Nun befand sich die kleine Gruppe bestehend aus seinem jüngeren Bruder, Ser Barristan und dem Kammerdiener Lancel auf dem Rückweg, im Gepäck einen schweren, toten Eber und zu wenig Wein, der Robert Barathon, der erste seines Namens, König der Andalen und der Rhoynar und der ersten Menschen, Herrscher der Sieben Königslande, weiter in Feierstimmung halten würde. Das Leben konnte eine Last sein, dachte er sich … auch als König. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. In letzter Zeit hatte er seine Bestimmung nur noch als Anlass gesehen sich den angenehmen Dingen des Lebens zu verschreiben, gänzlich ohne Verantwortung, Würde und Gewissen. Seine Vorliebe war es sich mit Alkohol dermaßen zulaufen zu lassen, dass er einfach – und sei es nur für wenige Stunden – vergessen konnte, dass er die größte Macht im Lande war, wie auch die damit gestellten Anforderungen an seine Person. Er wusste, dass er nicht der König war, den die Menschen von ihm erwarteten. Er wollte auch dieser König nicht mehr sein. Aber was blieb ihm übrig? Man wurde nicht einfach König und entschied sich dann dazu, dass man keine Muse mehr hatte König zu sein. Robert hatte einen ganzen Palast gefüllt mit Menschen, die sein Leben annehmlicher machen sollten, die meisten schafften es sogar. Einige von diesen Menschen waren sogar dazu da, dass er sich nicht mit allen Belangen eines Königs auseinandersetzen musste. Und dann gab es noch die Menschen, die –seiner Meinung nach- einfach nur dazu geboren waren, sein Leben so unerträglich wie nur eben möglich zu machen. Allen voran sein Eheweib und deren furchtbare Familie, die eigentlich nur dazu Nutze war, das Königreich und ihn selbst mit reichlich Geld zu versorgen, dass er nicht mehr hatte. Die beste Eigenschaft von Tywin Lannister, seinem Schwiegervater, war eindeutig, dass er lieber fernab des Hofes auf Casterly Rock blieb und dabei das Vermögen immer stetig mehrte. Wie hatte er einst grölend in einer Ratssitzung kundgetan hatte: Tywin Lannister ist so reich, dass ihm beim Scheißen Goldstücke aus dem Arsch kommen.

Einer seiner lichten Momente, wenn auch sicherlich nicht geprägt von großen poetischen Worten, dennoch die Wahrheit. Eine, die Cersei nicht gerne hörte und Robert wusste auch warum, führte es der Königin den einzigen Grund vor Augen, weshalb er sie geehelicht hatte. Was war ihm auch großartig anderes übrig geblieben, der Krieg gegen dieses Targaryen-Pack war kostspielig gewesen und die Lannisters von Casterly Rock eine der einflussreichsten Großen Häuser von Westeros. Seine Frau war schön, keine Frage, doch sie war eben nicht Lyanna. Keine Frau, die nicht aus dem Hause Stark stammt und mit dem Vornamen Lyanna hieß, konnte ihn jemals glücklich machen, jedenfalls war das Roberts Ansicht der Dinge und diese dauerte bereits gute 17 Jahre an, solange hatte er den lannister'schen Eispickel neben sich im Bett oder besser gesagt an seiner Seite wie eine Kette mit einer schweren Kugel, die er nicht vermochte von seinem Bein zu trennen ohne sich selbst das Bein abzuhacken.

Immer noch halbtrunken stolperte Robert über eine Wurzel, fluchend landete sein massiger Körper auf dem Laubboden. In wilder Manier erhob sich der König selbst wieder, die helfenden Hände seiner Begleiter zur Seite schlagend. Der erlegte Eber war keine Option mehr für den dicken Mann, seinen Tag noch als erfolgreich zu beschreiben. Im Gegenteil was ihn im Palast erwartete, würde ihm sicherlich nicht mehr den Tag retten, auch wenn er diesbezüglich noch keine Vorahnung hatte.


End file.
